Bickslow
|image= |name=Bixlow |kanji=ビックスロー |romanji=''Bikkusurō'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=22 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Unknown |hair=Unknown |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Raijinshuu |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Seidr Magic (Human Possession) |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Bixlow is a 22 year-old member of the Fairy Tail Guild and, along with Fried Justine and Evergreen, makes up Laxus Dreyar's team Raijinshuu. His member's stamp is on his tongue. Personality He is clearly identifiable by his "creepy" appearance, covered in black armor, face half concealed and constantly sticking out his tongue and laughing maniacally. Bixlow refers the dolls he controls with his magic as his "babies". Bixlow seems to like souls, which fits in with his actual magic and figure eyes. He seems to dislike a currently unknown magic, white magic. Synopsis Fighting Festival arc At the start he and Evergreen annihilated the Dark Guild: Ghoul Spirit for mocking the guild they belong to, Fairy Tail. He commented that they were weak and didn't care what he said. During the battle of Fairy Tail, Bixlow has shown great strength by defeating Gray Fullbuster with Fried's help in battle destroying the hopes of Makarov before Erza Scarlet and Mystogan arrived. Bixlow easily picked off and hunted many Fairy Tail members just for the enjoyment. Bixlow later on while fighting Lucy Heartfilia almost killed her turning her into a soul without effort stating she will serve Laxus' purposes from now on. However Lucy was saved by Loke and Bixlow was soon defeated by Lucy and Loke together after mocking and insulting both of them. After the battle for Fairy Tail, Bixlow tried to convince Laxus that Natsu Dragneel and Gray would stick up for him. He later was seen opening up to the guild by asking Lucy if she and Loke have a sexual relationship alongside Happy. Magic and Abilities Seidhr Magic (Human Possession): Bixlow possesses Seidhr magic, which allows him to seal wandering souls into dolls or objects and manipulate them. This is shown by the five dolls that float around him. He fights by sending these dolls flying about rapidly and having them fire beams of energy from their mouths. Nab Lasaro also uses a similar magic, Seidhr Magic (Animal Possession) however they both use it in totally different ways. Because of his type of magic, he is also able to see human souls. Aside from his magic, Bixlow is relatively weak physically. *'Line Formation': All five dolls stand on top of one another, and release a crescent shaped beam toward the enemy. Unlike the normal beams, this type cuts through its targets. *'Victory Formation': Either an actual attack or a strategy; it is undetermined as Gray froze Bixlow's dolls before he could use it. *'X Formation': Four Dolls form an X-shaped pattern to block an incoming attack. This formation appears to be more effective with larger dolls. *'Baryon Formation': All five dolls spin around in a pentagonal pattern, which then releases a massive beam at the opponent capable of mass destruction. Figure Eyes: Bixlow, like Evergreen possess a special eye magic which allows him to turn anyone who looks into his eyes into dolls, allowing him to control their souls. Bixlow states that his Seidhr Magic and Figure Eyes are the ultimate combo, the only known people to have defeated him using these two powers are Loke, Lucy and Happy. Dolllin.jpg|Line formation Doll7.jpg|X formation Dollbay1.jpg|Baryon formation Imagen2.jpg|Figure Eyes Trivia * Bixlow's guild mark is located on his ever protruding tongue. * Bixlow is the only Raijinshu who wasn't defeated by a (or former) S class mage. * In his fight with Lucy, one of the replacement dolls looks like a character from Hiro's "Monster Soul" Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members B Category:Raijinshuu